Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099
by SParkie96
Summary: A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language. Multi X-Overs
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language. <strong>

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. Here is my new fanfic centered around the arrival of Anya Corazon into the Teen Heroes Universe. Though I never understood her actual story, the character still fascinated me, so I made it so Anya is actually the niece of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099, coming back from the future to seek out training from the original Spider-Girl, May Parker. If you read "Ben's Still Here" (one of my fanfics) May dies at the hands of King Pin. Takes place after "Hit Girl" but before "Frozen: the Story of Samantha Parkington". Sami's about sixteen (like the rest of the Teen Heroes), Ben is thirteen, Mindy is ten, Dick Grayson is thirteen, Justin Bieber/Starkis about eighteen or so, etc.**

**Constructive Criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. **

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One: Intruder Alert<strong>

* * *

><p>An ominous aqua blue filled the dark room as the occupants basked in the glow. One of the figures sat at the large computer, doing research while the smaller figure flipped a butterfly knife between her fingers and palms. The bigger figure sighed and rubbed at her temples, rapidly blinking the sleep out of her eyes,<p>

"Minds, why don't you try going to get some rest?" the figure asked the smaller. Mindy shook her head, making her blonde pig tails shake too,

"It's okay, really! I'm not that tired. Did you find anything, Sami?" the ten year old replied enthusiastically, hoping to change the subject.

Sami shook her head and released a yawn, "Not yet. You have school tomorrow, you should get to bed,"

"But we go to the same school! Why aren't you going to bed?" Mindy protested.

"Cause I have been doing this for almost eleven years now. I'm pretty much used to this." the sixteen year old replied.

"Not fair." Mindy said with a pout.

Sami just smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair, "Get to bed, kiddo." Mindy just grumbled a few incoherent protests under her breath before kissing her guardian on the cheek and bidding the elder a goodnight (or morning, considering it was almost one in the AM), before heading to her own room. Sami sighed and rubbed at her temples once more, silently wishing she could figure out what the hell the Joker/Symbiote gang was planning to do with the stolen alien tech.

There was a sudden loud bang, or crash. It couldn't be distinguished, but whatever it was, it was loud. The sound made the teenager jolt out of her seat in shock. The noise didn't sound like it had come from her lab, or her room for that matter. A blood-curdling scream of her name from the living room area was enough motivation to make the brunette jump up out of her seat and rush out of her lab.

Once downstairs, Sami kept her head on a swivel, gun in hand. She maneuvered through the Dining Room area, looking through toward the main part of her Living Room. She saw her family had gathered there, seemingly surrounding something. The adopted child, Esther, stood away from everyone else. Not wanting to be near the rest of the family. Sami looked down at the other to check for injuries. When she saw none on the other, she brushed past the younger and went over toward the rest of her family,

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Sami asked in a worried manner.

Peter whipped around at the sound of his daughter's voice,

"What the hell is this?" Peter asked.

Sami raised a brow. What the hell was what? And how the hell was she supposed to know? She had just gotten down here. She couldn't even see what "this" was. Her family wasn't exactly see through.

"Dad, I just got down here and it's kind of hard to explain anything, when I can't even see what you're all looking at." Sami explained.

Peter stepped aside, gently pulling a very startled and half-conscious Bloom with him. Once they had moved, they had revealed a decent sized portal that had been hidden behind their bodies. The portal gave off an almost blinding white and blue glow. Though it looked harmless enough, it made Sami's senses go absolutely nuts. She narrowed her eyes at it, moving closer to observe it. She held up one of her gauntlets as a holographic blue screen popped up, giving her readings and information,

"It's a portal, obviously, but according to my readings it's giving off radiation. Radiation that shouldn't even exist yet. Most likely futuristic technology. Or very advanced tech. There's too many elements mixed with unidentified components to tell exactly what this may be." Sami explained as best she could.

Ben looked absolutely disinterested, and very exhausted, "So, some dope from the future wants to visit our time?"

"Probably?" Sami said, turning to give the boy a confused look.

"Goodnight!" Ben simply stated, as he turned on his heels to go back up to bed.

Until the portal became seemingly unstable and started to give off wild bolts of electricity. The whole Parker Family turned their attention back to the mysterious opening in the dimensions. The wild bolts of static starting blasting at random, causing the family to duck behind furniture for cover. Sami backed up to the closest table, flipping so the table top faced the portal. Mindy and Ben were next to her, ducked behind the couch.

"We gotta do something!" Ben hollered over the loud noises coming from the portal.

"I know, but the question is what?!" Sami hollered back.

"Can't we just throw an explosive at it?" Mindy hollered.

"We could, but we don't know what it would do!" Sami replied.

As sudden as everything had started, the noises had ceased. The blue glow seemed to have died, causing the room to be bathed in darkness once more. Sami used her powers to see in the dark, eyes now glowing green. Judging by the equally green glow next to her, Ben had done the same. The two brunettes nodded to one another, as if telling one another that they were okay. Mindy gave a quiet, "All good here" as if saying she was okay too. An orange glow rose out from behind the counter between the Living Room and the Dining Room. The kids turned their attention to it, watching as Bloom glowed a white orange color, the source of the orange glow. Peter stood next to his wife,

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We're fine Dad." Sami called.

"I hope so." An accented feminine voice said.

The Parkers froze, exchanging alarmed looks. Ben mouthed, "Who the hell is that?" to Sami, receiving a shrug in return as she shook her head. Slowly, Sami peeked her head up from behind the underside of the table and looked at where the portal had formerly been. Her eyes widened in shock. She definitely couldn't explain what she was seeing.

In place of the portal was a girl, about fourteen years old. She had dark brown hair held in a messy ponytail, olive colored skin. Her eyes were covered by bug-eyed red goggles with yellow lenses. She wore a white t-shirt with a red spider on it's chest, bulky red fingerless gloves, black tights, with red and yellow sneakers. She had on a red pack in the shape of a spider. The same spider shape was also tattooed on her right bicep, except the tattoo was blue and glowed slightly.

Sami observed the other girl again. Who the hell was this? Cautiously, Sami stood up, gun in hand once again. The intruder turned her head toward the other. The younger girl's face became seemingly excited,

"Holy Transwarp! You're Sami Parker! I've been looking for you and your family. I was-" the girl begin, until Sami clicked off the safety on her gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Sami growled.

The intruder threw her hands up in defense at the sight of the gun, "Whoa, whoa! I'm not looking for trouble!" she said.

"What do want?" Sami growled again.

"You guys. I've come looking for Spider-Girl." the younger said innocently.

"She's not here." Ben called out.

"Pssh, don't be ridiculous. This is her house-"

"She died." Sami deadpanned.

"...What?" the younger girl asked in confusion and shock.

Sami sighed in frustration, "Who are you and want the hell do you want?!" she hollered, losing her patience.

The intruder winced at the sudden volume change in the other's voice. The rest of the Parker family had slowly gotten up from behind their hiding places, watching the two girls. No one moved from their place. After a couple minutes of silence, Peter patted his wife reassuringly on the shoulder before slowly walking over to the girls. He nodded toward Ben and Mindy, telling them to stay put. He reached Sami and the strange girl, both watching the male. Peter put his hand on Sami's gun, a sign that silently meant that she could put it away. The blue eyed girl huffed, but lowered her weapon anyway. Peter turned his head toward their intruder,

"Let's try this in a not-so-hostile manner. Who are you?" he asked slowly and calmly, as if speaking to a child.

The girl gave him a panicked look, slowly sliding her goggles off of her eyes and on to her head, revealing honey brown eyes. She slowly held out a hand, "Arana, but my real name is Anya. Anya Corazon."

Peter offered the girl a gentle smile, shaking her hand, "Hello, Anya. I'm Peter Parker. You seem to already know Sami here," he said motioning to Sami, who still glared at the brown eyed girl, "behind the couch is my son Ben and Sami's adopted girl, Mindy," the two kids popped their heads up from behind the couch, "and in the kitchen is my wife Bloom and our adopted daughter Esther Coleman."

Anya cleared her throat nervously, "Not to sound creepy or weird, sir, but I already know who you all are."

Peter gave her a confused look. Anya took a nervous breath and was about to speak, but got cut-off by Ben as he raised his hand, "How long will this story take?" he asked.

"Benjamin!" Bloom scolded.

"I'm just asking!" he protested.

"A couple minutes?" Anya said uncertainly.

Ben groaned, throwing himself over the couch to lay on the cushions. Mindy cautiously moved to sit on the arm of the couch. Bloom and Esther didn't move, choosing to stay at a safe distance. Sami and Peter remained where they were in front of the girl, standing between their family and the strange girl. Just a precaution in case this Anya girl wasn't really harmless.

Anya took another deep breath. She began by explaining that she was from the year 2099 and that she was actually the niece of that year's Spider-Man. Peter nodded and Sami continued to listen, glare holding firm. Anya continued to explain that where she had come from, Superheroes were few and rare. Due to the government of her time, meta-humans, aliens, etc. were forbidden. The government, along with an alien race called the Reach, was hell-bent on a hostile take over and enslaving humanity. The S.H.I.E.L.D. of 2099 was building an army to go against the government and free humanity. Her uncle helped build weapons and means to defeat their enemy.

Anya also explained that due to her uncle's limited amount of time, he was unable to properly train her. He suggested that she took the time machine and seek out Spider-Girl. Shortly after she had left, she had received a transmission from her uncle, saying that he had to destroy the time machine in order to keep her safe. The blue prints were imprinted in her tattoo should she wish to build one to come home. He told her that he loved her and that they would reunite once everything in their time was right. That he hoped she could find something in the past that could change their future, not caring what effect it would have.

She broke into tears at that point. Peter embraced her, gently stroking her hair to calm her down.

Sami looked at the younger girl, "But, if you're from the future, you should've known that Spider-Girl is dead."

"The history isn't clear when it comes to this family. According to the notes, the Avengers shouldn't even exist for another couple years from now." Anya explained.

"So that means something in the past has already changed. Maybe everything is alright in your time." Bloom said in a hopeful manner.

"Unlikely. I would've received a transmission from Uncle Miguel." Anya said.

"Maybe, during your travels, you accidentally changed something that prevented your Uncle's existence." Esther deadpanned.

Anya's eyes widened in shock. Sami, and Mindy flashed Esther glares.

"Shut up, Esther, or I'll-" Mindy began before Sami swiftly covered the blonde's mouth to prevent further threats.

"He's probably fine, Anya. Maybe something has yet to change. Maybe this supposed change will take place a couple years from now. Well, a couple years from our time. You never know." Bloom said.

"For now, why don't we go upstairs and get some rest and we'll sort this all out in the morning?" Bloom suggested, letting Esther go up to her room.

Everyone agreed. Bloom led Anya upstairs to Tru's old room while Peter and Sami fixed all the furniture. Sami then turned to Mindy, letting the blonde child ride on her back. Sami turned to get Ben, but found him asleep on the couch, drooling and snoring softly. Sami chuckled and rolled her eyes as she kicked the couch with her foot. Ben shot upright, saying something along the lines of "I didn't fall asleep". Peter threw the boy over his shoulder as they all went up to bed. Well, six out of the seven occupants of the house went to bed. Sami went back to work in her lab, or went back to "Batmanning" as Ben usually put it.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter of the story. More to come. Let me know what you guys thought about this. Feedback would be appreciated XD. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Nutella and PTSD

**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language.

**Author's Note**: Hello, readers. This is a fanfic centered around the arrival of Anya Corazon aka Arana into the Teen Heroes Universe.

**Constructive Criticism welcome**.

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Residence...<strong>

The sound of something exploding in the kitchen was enough to jostle Sami from her sleep. She grabbed her gun and bolted out of her room, muttering something about how she knew the intruder couldn't be trusted. Once downstairs, she saw smoke billow out from the kitchen, setting off the fire detectors. Bloom could be seen fanning air at the detectors in order to prevent the smoke from further reaching the little alarms. She coughed wildly.

"What's going on? I heard something explode!" a voice said from behind Sami. The brunette whipped around to stare at Anya in shock. If she didn't do it, then who-

The sound of a younger person coughing made the two girls turn their attention to the noise. From behind Bloom, Esther covered her mouth, coughing as well. Sami let out a sigh as she lowered her gun yet again, relieved that she didn't have to use it. She was still surprised that the intru-Anya wasn't the cause of the explosion, but she wasn't surprised that Esther was involved. Trouble followed that girl around like a bad smell.

"What happened, Mom?" Sami asked, tucking the gun into the back of her pants.

After Bloom's coughing settled down, she explained that she was in the middle of making breakfast and that Esther had wanted to help as well. The young girl had been in charge of making pancakes. Well, Bloom turned her back to the other for just a couple minutes when all of a sudden, the pancake batter had exploded on the stove and caught fire. Though, she wasn't sure how the batter had exploded, it was the same old recipe.

Mindy came trudging down the steps, "Esther probably loaded the batter with C-4 in order to take us all out." She grumbled tiredly, leaning against Sami's side. Sami patted the girl's hair fondly.

"I did no such thing!" Esther protested with a stamp of her foot. She glared at the blond girl, who just stuck her tongue out at the elder.

Anya just looked between the two girls, not really sure about what to make of them both. Though from another time period, she didn't recall ever hearing about these two girls. She also did not remember the death of Spider-Girl. Well, she did remember, but May Day Parker was originally set to die of old age, not murder. But like the Parker children had mentioned, maybe her trip back altered the timeline somehow.

The thought made her cringe, not wanting to think about stuff like that right now. For now, she was to remain on mission if she wanted to alter the dark future that waited ahead. While in her own thoughts, she somehow missed the little blond, Mindy, go flying across the room at Esther, Sami at the young girl's heels. What had she missed in such a short amount of time?

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, Russian bitch! He was a good man!" Mindy hollered, yanking on one of Esther's pig-tails.

Esther returned the gesture, trying to pry the younger off, "Your father was a murderous bastard who probably never really loved you. He probably only kept you around to..." she was backhanded repeatedly by the little blond who screamed more obscenities at her.

Meanwhile, Sami was having a bit of difficulty getting a grip on Mindy, her constant thrashing making it difficult to grab her and yank her off. Bloom was attempting to pull Esther out from under the other, but found that difficult as well. Anya jumped in to help Sami grab the deadly little girl. Sami gave the Latina a thankful look as they both finally pried Mindy off of Esther.

"Mindy…ugh…control yourself, damn it!" Sami said, attempting to cease the child's wild thrashing. Anya just stood next to Sami awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! I'll behave now!" Mindy exclaimed as Sami wrestled the other to the floor, successfully trapping the other's arms behind her back.

Anya just stood next to Sami awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! I'll behave now!" Mindy exclaimed as Sami wrestled the other to the floor, successfully trapping the other's arms behind her back.

For such a little girl, Mindy could sure hold off against a meta-human like Sami. Never mind the fact that Sami wasn't using her full strength. It was the fact that Mindy could be such a hassle against the older girl. And the girl was strong too. She probably could've escaped that hold Sami had her in, but chose not to for some reason.

'She probably didn't want to anger Sami further.' Anya thought, but suddenly dropped that thought as she heard giggling.

Sami had changed her hold on the younger into a playful headlock, playfully punching the younger softly in the side. Mindy laughed, gripping at the elder girl's arm, as though she was about to escape. In reality, Sami was not hitting the younger hard at all. It looked more like she was being tapped on the shoulder, but with a fist that barely had any force behind it. Anya smiled at the sight. The Latina remembered reading about Sami loving kids and was very good with them as well. She didn't remember much about Mindy though, but could tell that she was a good kid. You know ignoring the fact that she had just attacked Esther not even a couple minutes ago.

Speaking of which, Anya didn't like the vibe she was getting off of said girl. Esther didn't seem so friendly, she seemed almost….hostile. Though she was very polite and dressed like that of a princess, she had an air of malice about her. Anya shuddered. The thought of Esther gave her the creeps.

After Mindy and Esther had both been scolded by Bloom (and by Sami on Mindy's behalf), Sami went to help Bloom make breakfast properly. Dishes were set out, but there were only six plates set out.

Anya looked up in confusion, "There are only six plates set out. Shouldn't there be seven?" she asked.

Bloom chuckled, "Unfortunately, SHIELD called Peter in early, so he had his breakfast to go." She explained.

Anya nodded taking a random seat at the table. She suddenly felt eyes on her, causing her to look up. Mindy quickly looked back down at her food, acting as though she had not been staring at the older girl at all. Shrugging, Anya went back to eating her own breakfast. Anya heard something stumble down the steps behind her, making her turn to look at the source of the noise. Grumbling could be heard as Ben got up from his crumpled heap on the floor. As soon as he got up, Mindy began to giggle and Anya had to repress her laughter.

Ben looked as though he were hungover. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess. That wasn't why they were laughing. What made them laugh was the fact that the brunette was covered in chocolate. Around his mouth, on his nose, hands and shirt. All covered in chocolate. It even got on his pants! On the left side of his forehead was a bruise about the size of quarter. That wasn't there when she first saw him last night. The boy took his seat next to Mindy at the table, oblivious to his appearance. Esther sat down with her breakfast next to Anya, ignoring everyone else.

Sami emerged from the kitchen to set down Ben's breakfast, doing a double take when she saw him. She looked down at him in confusion before looking at the three other girls. They all just shrugged, about as confused as she was. The elder brunette chuckled in amusement,

"So, uh, sleepwalking again, Ben?" Sami asked, leaning on her hands on the table.

Ben looked up at her tiredly, "What?"

The elder swiped her finger along his cheek and showed him the chocolate she collected. He looked at it in confusion before looking down at his hands as well as his clothes. He looked back up at the others, who just looked back at him waiting for him to explain. Instead, he got up from the table and headed to the kitchen to wash his hands and face.

"Benjamin! Were you sleep-walking again?!" Bloom yelled.

The girls burst into fits, unable to repress their laughter any longer. Sami chuckled and shook her head, getting off of the table. She went into the kitchen to help her mother clean before eating her own breakfast. The laughter died down into giggles as Bloom took her seat at the table. She smiled at everyone, greeting the girls with a "Good Morning" to which they returned. Ben came back from the kitchen to eat his own breakfast. Sami sat down at the breakfast bar between the kitchen and the dining room. She forgot to put some spread on her toast and went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ben! You couldn't have gone for the opened jar?" Sami asked, chuckling slightly.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Sorry, my subconscious only likes fresh Nutella!" he yelled back.

"You jerk!" Sami yelled jokingly, sitting down to eat.

Everything calmed down. Ben asked Mindy and Sami if there was a giant bruise on his head. Mindy said yes, while Sami said it was decent, but not giant. Ben nodded, saying that must have been where the headache came from. Bloom rolled her eyes and chuckled, wondering what her son could have been doing with a whole jar of Nutella while sleeping=walking.

The front door opened slightly as Sami's best friend, Jack Dublin, came in with her thirteen year-old step-brother, Dick Grayson, right behind him. The new-comers greeted everyone, eyes lingering on the foreign girl sitting where Sami usually sat. Bloom got up and hugged both of them. Dick high-fived Ben before stealing a strip of bacon off of the other's plate. Ben swatted at the other, but missed him by a hair as Dick jumped away with his signature cackle. Jack rolled his eyes, ruffling Mindy's hair. She jokingly whined, "Hey!" as he went to the breakfast bar to hug Sami. She offered him a piece of bacon, which he politely rejected, informing her that he had already ate.

"So, who's the new gal?" Dick asked, leaning on Ben's chair.

Anya gulped down a piece of egg before holding out her hand to the younger teen, "Anya Corazon, from the year 2099."

Dick cackled, "From the future? Okay." but shook her hand anyway.

"Shouldn't you not be interacting with us? You know? So you don't mess with the time-stream?" Jack asked.

Anya shook her head, "It's fine. I'm hoping to change the future in a good way. Which, if everything goes smoothly, I will be changing it for the better." she explained.

Jack nodded. The occupants of the room went into normal table conversation as Dick sat in Peter's empty seat. They spoke of usual things, such as schoolwork and sports and television. Until Mindy brought up Ben's "incident".

"Ha! No way! You were sleep-walking again, Dude? That's the fifth time this month!" Dick cackled.

"What the hell did you plan to do with the Nutella?" Jack asked.

Ben grumbled as he collected plates and took them into the kitchen. Dick helped as he pressured the other to tell him what had happened last night. Jack shook his head, taking Sami's empty plate and utensils and handing them off to Dick. Ben headed up stairs to get changed, Dick tailing right behind him. Mindy excused herself as well, wanting to get changed too. Anya and Esther did the same. Bloom sighed and got up to clean the dishes. Sami offered to do them, but Bloom dismissed her, thanking her daughter for her help with breakfast.

Sami sighed, "I'm worried about Mom. With Dad heading out all the time, she seems less happy."

Jack sat down on Sami's bed as he looked up at the other, "I wouldn't be happy if I was alone all the time, but it's not like he's cheating on her. He's helping to keep the world safe from bigger threats." he said.

"But why wouldn't SHIELD ask us to help?" Sami asked.

"We are helping. The Avengers take care of the space issues while we-"

"Take care of the smaller issues?" Sami asked.

Jack shrugged, "I wouldn't say the Sinister Six were a smaller issue, but..." he trailed off.

Sami looked down at the floor, sitting next to Jack. He trailed a hand down her back, sitting it on her lower back. He gently rubbed circles there as Sami's thoughts went wild in her mind. Jack hated when Sami sat there and did this. She would start to think about SHIELD issues before upsetting herself thinking about scenarios that would possibly never happen. She would get all worked up and upset about nothing. It made Jack upset to see her like that. He rubbed her back with two hands now, trying to coax her out of her thoughts. She seemed to be in a trance, making Jack worry,

"Sami, listen to me. You're in your room in your house. Your family is safe and so are you. There's nothing to worry about. Just, come back. Please." Jack said, rubbing soothing circles as Sami shook off her daze.

She shook her head and blinked a couple of times. She looked at him slightly worried, "I did it again, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

Jack took a deep breath, but nodded. He pulled his one hand away from her while the other settled on her shoulder. He knew she didn't intentionally zone-out, it just happened. It always happened. After the accident a year or two ago, and then the incident with Mindy and the Joker, Sami became darker and more concerned about the team's safety and well-being. She worried about the team so much, she forgot to worry about herself. She constantly trained and worked. The team was worried about their leader. Jack assured everyone that Sami was fine, knowing that her constant working was how she dealt with stress. Though doing it as often as she did could not have been healthy. He just hoped this case with Anya would make things worse.

What if it did?

He sighed, now he was getting in his own head. He pat Sami on the shoulder, encouraging her to get changed as well. She nodded and smiled, getting off of the bed to go get a shower. Jack watched her go, and couldn't help but noticed how beautiful his best friend actually was. You know, when she wasn't threatening to kick some bad guy's ass. Or covered in soot or rubbish.

"Damn it, Dublin. She's your best friend! You've known her so long, you're practically siblings!" Jack said, face-palming himself and falling back on to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Update coming soon. Feedback appreciated. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Bank Robbery

**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language.

**Author's Note**: Hello, readers. This is a fanfic centered around the arrival of Anya Corazon aka Arana into the Teen Heroes Universe.

**Constructive Criticism welcome**.

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parker Residence... <strong>

* * *

><p>Out of pure curiosity, Anya hung out in the living room where there was the most activity. After Ben had cleaned up and gotten dressed, he invited his friends Dick Grayson and Justin Stark over to play video games. Mindy sat on the couch to Anya's right, a controller in her hands as well and appeared to be winning whatever game this was. Something to do with an Italian Plumber and go-karts. The boys yelling and shoving at each other, trying to throw the others off course. She laughed as Dick successfully shoved Ben to the ground, practically sitting on the other boy.<p>

To her left, Sami's friend Jack sat away from them, watching the game as well. He appeared to be on Mindy's side as he pushed the other guys with his feet. Right now, though, his one leg was trapped in Justin's hold. His other leg was free and was pushing at the other boy's back, trying to free his trapped leg. The brunette refused to let go, not allowing the blond to mess up his game. Jack playfully called to Sami for help.

Speaking of the meta-human, Sami sat at the table. She was messing around with some holo-tablet while also looking at various documents and blueprints. Anya came to the conclusion that Sami was either researching something, or was inventing some new piece of tech. Either way, the brunette was more interested in whatever she was looking at than her friend's mock cries for help. She did tell Jack to kick Justin's ass, to which Mindy hollered out something about a swear-jar. With a sigh, Sami got up from the table to a jar near the window, inserting a dollar into the jar before going back to her work.

There was one child that was absent; Esther. After breakfast this morning, she retreated to her room and stayed there the entire day. Well, she did come down to get a bottle of water or a small snack. Other than that, she remained upstairs doing who-knows what. Anya shuddered, the mental image of the girl's constant stare still etched in her brain. The girl was just so creepy. She seemed like someone out of a horror film, where she was a psycho disguised as a sweet little girl. Whatever or whoever she was, Esther was not really liked by the other Parker siblings. Or Mindy.

As though someone had been reading her mind, Dick spoke, "Where's Esther?" he asked.

Mindy snorted, "Who the hell cares."

"Swear Jar." Sami said.

"Damn it." Mindy said handing temporarily handing the controller to Jack.

"That's two bucks." Ben said. Mindy poked her tongue out at the other in response.

As Mindy got up to put two dollars into the jar, an alarm sounded on all of their watches. Ben and Dick cheered while everyone else groaned. Anya just looked around in confusion as they shut off the game and headed upstairs. Sami sighed and put everything in a neat pile before following after. She waited until everyone was ahead of her before turning to Anya, meeting her confused gaze,

"That would be the red-alert." Sami responded.

Anya raised a brow, "The-what?"

"The red-alert? It alerts you of trouble? Don't you have them in the future?" Mindy asked as they proceeded upstairs.

The Latina thought about it, but shook her head. Why were they heading to Sami's room? The group of teens went into the brunette's closet, further confusing her. What were they doing? When Sami and herself went in, Anya's eye widened in shock. The group wasn't there and the wall where the mirror was supposed to be was opened, revealing a secret lab on the inside. Before she could further admire the new discovery, Sami urged her inside so that they could put on their uniforms and go.

Anya whistled in amazement as she looked at all the tech. For the early 2000's era, Sami sure had a lot of advanced tech. The Latina examined a nearby holo-screen and the tech behind the screen. With a hum, she nodded her head. Just as she had thought; alien tech. That's why everything looked so advanced; because it was not of Earth Origin. As she reached out a hand to trace over the intricate panel, a whistle drew her attention back to the group.

Sami raised a brow, "All good over there?" she called, to which Anya nodded in response.

"Let's go! We don't have time for this!" Ben yelled impatiently as he and Dick, now in Robin gear, ran down the stairs that lead to the underground garage. Mindy, in her uniform, followed after.

Before following after the trio, Sami looked over Anya's attire. The girl was still clad in casual wear, causing the brunette to look at the other's face, "You're not going out like that." Sami said.

"Well, I can go get my uniform from my room..." Anya explained, trailing off.

With a huff, the older girl nodded, urging the younger to hurry. After Anya retrieved her uniform and flew down to the garage. After climbing into the car with the other four, they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>National Bank of Middleton...<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is a hold up! Everybody needs to freeze and open up your registers." a man in a ski mask called as he and his buddies held up the bank.<p>

Frightened tellers cried out in fear and tried to duck down behind their desks. Security laid about on the floor either unconscious or dead. The remaining security officer dropped his weapon in fear, holding up his hands. One of the robbers kicked his gun away from him and cuffed him over the head with his own pistol before handcuffing the officer with his own cuffs.

"You!" the leader of the gang called to a nearby teller, "Open up the vault and then get down on your knees!"

The Teller nodded her head in fear as she hurried over to the vault, fumbling with the security card key. After opening both the metal door and the glass door, she got on the ground with her hands behind her head. She begged them not to kill her as several goons came over to raid the vault. The leader shushed the crying woman, threatening to kill her if she didn't shut up. She obeyed him, sobbing quietly on the ground.

"Really? A bank robbery? Was every unoriginal idea already taken?" a male voice called out. A cackling followed after.

"Oh, shit!" one guy called out.

A small device fell from the ceiling before exploding into a cloud of smoke. The robbers coughed as the room became flooded with the thick smoke, making it difficult for them to see. One of the guys released a pained noise. The sound of a gun skidding across the floor could be heard as well. One by one, each thug received the same treatment until it was just the leader.

The room cleared as he looked around the room. His friends all laid on the floor unconscious. He became panicked as he grabbed the female teller, holding his gun to her head. She let out a frightened noise as she tried to move her head away from the gun.

"I'll shoot her! I swear I will!" he hollered, causing the woman to sob uncontrollably.

Before he could follow through with his threat, a web shot out and stuck to his back. He was then yanked backward, causing him to release the teller. He hollered for help that was not coming to his aid, now that he was face-to-face with the heroes. Anya just looked down at the poor bastard with a smirk as he begged them not to kill him. Robin chuckled,

"Dude, killing is not our style." he said.

"Yeah," Ben added, "we prefer to mercilessly kick your ass and let the police deal with you after we're done."

* * *

><p>"Sorry that your first mission was kind of humdrum." Sami said to Anya.<p>

The police were on the scene, hauling the criminals into the backs of their cop cars. EMTS and Paramedics tended to the tellers and bystanders, checking to see if everyone was okay. Some bystanders cheered and thanked the heroes for their work, causing the teens to shyly thank them. They then retreated to a nearby rooftop to avoid any unwanted attention.

"It's cool. I'm glad that it wasn't too intense. I don't think I would have been ready to something as big as say, Dr. Doom, or another Big Bad." Anya explained.

"Psh, yeah. I don't think we would be allowed to answer that call." Hit Girl said.

They all stood in a circle, staying awkwardly quiet.

"So," Ben said, breaking the silence, "we should probably go home and figure out how to get you back home, right?"

"Ben!" Sami whispered, nudging at the smaller brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. Will update soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Monkey Bars

**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the orignial Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language.

**Author's Note**: Hello, readers. This is a fanfic centered around the arrival of Anya Corazon aka Arana into the Teen Heroes Universe.

**Constructive Criticism welcome**.

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lab of Sami Parker, Middleton... <strong>

After they had returned from the robbery (and dropping Robin off in Gotham), the remaining teen heroes stood in front of the large computer monitor, quietly watching Sami file a Mission Log and Report to SHIELD's database. Well, Anya watched, Mindy and Ben were too preoccupied in their phones to pay attention to whatever the older brunette was doing.

With a satisfied huff and one final click, Sami sent in the files before turning to the younger heroes, "Well, now that that's all said and done, what did you think of your first mission, Anya?" Sami asked enthusiastically.

Without trying to sound too rude, Anya cleared her throat, "It was not my first mission. I've been on plenty of other missions."

"I meant with the new team..." Sami said awkwardly.

"Oh...it was okay. Not as exciting as I had previously thought or expected. No offense..." Anya said, rubbing at her arm nervously.

"None taken. Robbery Calls aren't usually the most exciting, unless it's a super villain doing the robbing." Sami explained, giving the girl a reassuring smile to which Anya returned shyly.

"I wish it was a super villain. I was looking forward to kicking Drakken's ass." Ben said.

"If it was Drakken, Kim would have gotten the call. Not us." Mindy reminded.

"Hence why Kim and Ron are preoccupied in Antarctica with Drakken and Shego. She said something about a giant freeze ray and Pop Pop's corn dogs." Sami added, trying to remember exactly what the red head had said.

"So...why didn't we get a super villain call? Why just a bank robbery?" Anya asked.

Sami chuckled, "Unfortunately, or fortunately for you guys, I was supposed to be taking a day off from any and/or all superhero activity...but I figured one mission wouldn't hurt. I also figured we could handle a bank robbery, regardless of who was doing the robbing."

"Oh...that makes sense..." Anya said.

Sami nodded as she went back to filling out the damage report and mission log. Ben yawned as he set his phone down on the examination table before stretching out his arms. After hearing the satisfactory sounds of popping joints, he informed the brunette that he was going to go train in the Basement Gym. This peaked the Latina's interests as she waited to see if he, or Sami, would say more.

After feeling a set of eyes staring into his back, he turned to look back at Anya. After looking, he confirmed that she was the one staring at him, and gave her a look of slight annoyance. With a raise of his brow, he huffed, "Can I help you?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Anya gave him a confused look with a slight glare but spoke anyway, "I heard someone say gym."

"Yes..." Ben asked.

"Is there one here?" Anya asked, anxiously.

"Uh, yeah. It's in the basement, like I just said." Ben explained.

"Okay, okay. Just asking. Sheesh." Anya replied, holding her hands up in her own defense.

Sami whacked the younger brunette upside the head, reminding him to be nice. He stuck his tongue out at his sister, reminding her that she was not the boss of him. She returned his immature reaction to her previous statement. Anya could not help but laugh at the site, glad to see that the siblings were still as close now as they were going to be in the future. It was a pleasant sight to see in person, mainly because the only sights she had seen of them were in holo-texts and pictures in museums. Well, that and Sami became immortal, de-aged to age twenty-six and mainly lives in Gotham (and doesn't associate with the Web-Head Society), but the brunette did not need to know all that just yet.

She then turned her attention to the youngest member of the group. Hit Girl, or Mindy, was hardly paying attention to whatever the others were doing. She had also turned off her phone, now sitting at the work bench polishing her sword. The little blond girl had removed her mask and wig, as well as her gloves as she carefully polished the sharp blade. Anya guessed that Mindy had sensed eyes on her as well, because the younger pointed to the elevator,

"If you take the elevator down, the gym will be the first door on your right." Mindy said without actually taking her eyes off of her weapon.

With a nod, Anya took off her backpack and goggles, set them down on the opposite side of the work bench and headed down to the basement. After hitting the down button, she patiently waited for the doors to close and the elevator took her down.

Once the doors had closed, Ben turned his attention back to Sami, "She's got a staring issue." he deadpanned.

The comment got him another whack in the back of the head, "Be nice." Sami ground out playfully.

"She's from the year 2099. We're probably either really old or dead by then, so it's probably strange for her to see us all in person." Mindy answered.

Sami hummed in response, "Way to keep it positive, Minds."

"What? I'm just being truthful!" Mindy protested, now polishing her throwing-knives.

* * *

><p><strong>Gym...<strong>

* * *

><p>Anya looked around in awe. The gym was freaking huge! How Sami had managed to fit this entire room underneath of her house, the Latina did not know. It was incredible and truly impressing. Not only was there a weight-lifting area and gymnastics bars, but there were treadmills and other elliptical machines, a boxing ring for sparring, and a simulation booth. The entire floor was made of nothing but a plush-like mat, to guarantee a safe landing. Seriously, how did she get all this down here? Anya left a mental note to ask Sami later, but she was betting Tony Stark was involved.<p>

Just a hunch.

Like a kid in a candy store, Anya launched herself from her spot on to one of the many gymnastic bars, giggling happily as she did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chapter is short. It acts more like a filler chapter, mainly because I forgot where I was going with this. (I'm on break for the Summer.) Anyway, I will update ASAP. Feedback would be appreciated. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Arana: Spider-Girl of 2099**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: A girl from the year 2099 showed up in the Parkers' living room...through a freaking portal in their television at two in the morning. And said future girl traveled back in time to be trained by the original Spider-Girl. There's just one problem, the original Spider-Girl is dead. AU Teen Heroes Universe. Rated T for Language.<strong>

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I last updated this story. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>As she swiped the sweat from her brow, Anya made her way back upstairs. She would have liked to have exercised longer, but she felt all types of achy and her ankle kind of hurt. To avoid further injury, she decided to end her work-out early. She dabbed more of the sweat off with her towel and took a swig of the water bottle that Bloom had given to her prior to her work-out. She leaned up against the wall, pulling up a pant-leg to check her ankle.<p>

It looked a bit swollen and a little bruised, but nothing too bad. Still, she would have Sami take a look at it later. She took another swig of her water bottle before flipping out her cellphone to check the time. Huh, nearly dinnertime. With a thoughtful hum, Anya wondered what Mrs. Parker would be making. Well, if Bloom was actually home. If Anya recalled, Bloom had to go help out at the Love & Pets Pet Shop in someplace called "Gardenia". If that was the case, then, would Sami be making dinner? The files she had read in 2099 said that Sami had picked up Culinary skills as a hobby sometime between ages ten and twenty, the time traveler just was not sure if or when the brunette had done so.

Maybe she could sucker the brunette into making her pancakes and find out.

The sound of pots and pans hitting the floor upstairs caused Anya to rush up the stairs despite her hurt ankle. What the hell was that?

* * *

><p>"Benjamin! What did I tell you about screwing around in the kitchen?" Bloom asked, walking into the door with bags of groceries with Sami trailing behind her.<p>

The younger brunette huffed, "You said, "Unless you know how to cook, do not attempt to without my permission. We do not want a repeat of the flaming pancakes incident". I know! I know! I just wanted to get a snack and accidentally pulled open the pots and pans cabinet! I promise!" he explained, picking up the fallen kitchen equipment.

Mindy made a comment about Ben being a clumsy goofball before helping him out. Bloom sighed as she placed the groceries on the dining room table, asking Sami to help put them away. The brunette nodded, doing as she was told. While they were all working on putting the kitchen back together, Anya made her way up the remaining steps. A couple of grunts escaped her lips as she grasped at her maybe wounded ankle, thus earning Sami's attention.

"What happened? Went overkill on the training down there?" Sami asked playfully, retrieving an ice pack out of the freezer.

Anya nodded before sitting down at the breakfast bar. Sami tossed her an ice pack, catching it with ease, before applying it to her ankle. She informed the other that it was a little swollen, but it did not hurt too bad. Sami came over for a closer look. She applied pressure to various places on Anya's ankle, asking if it hurt when she touched those areas. It did in some areas, but not too bad. The brunette nodded, speculating that maybe the Latina twisted it or moved it the wrong way whilst training.

"If you're still not sure, I could always go look at it upstairs in the lab." Sami offered.

Anya nodded in response, giving the older brunette a smile. Sami returned the gesture before going back to helping her mother, who was scolding Ben for eating Oreos before dinner again. The younger brunette apologized repeatedly, that he just wanted a snack. Mindy jumped to Bloom's defense, telling Ben that there was plenty of fruits and vegetables in the fridge to snack on. Green eyes narrowed at the little blonde girl, the term "Kiss Ass" escaping his lips, earning another lecture from his mother for cussing. By this point, Sami and Anya were laughing hysterically at Ben's misfortune, but Sami had to reassure the younger that she was not actually laughing at him. Anya disagreed, informing him that she in fact **_was _**laughing at him.

Great, now even the new girl was laughing at him. The poor boy just could not catch a break.

* * *

><p><strong>The Year 2099 (two days before arrival)...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Anya! You have to go now if you want to make it to the past! Anti-Venom is nearly through the Tower's defenses!" Miguel O'Hara hollered, ushering his niece into the teleportation module.<p>

He was in his Spider-Man 2099 uniform, urging his niece to go without him. While he did that, the rest of their team fought off the symbiote horde that was trying to break-in. White claws, bigger than most of the people in the room, tried to pry open the emergency hatches on the doors. A horrifying roar pierced the air, causing the entire lab to rumble at the sound.

"But Uncle Miguel! What about you? Aren't you coming with me?" Anya cried, clinging to the male's arm.

"Anya, I can't! The module cannot teleport us both, you know that." Miguel said, freeing his arm from her grasp.

He grasped her by her shoulders, telling her that she knew what she was supposed to do. That if she succeeded in her mission, the future would be saved. That he would be here when she returned. He tapped at the blue spider tattoo on her arm, asking her if she remembered what this symbol meant. She nodded, telling him that it meant hope for them and the rest of humanity. He nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead for the last time. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

The last thing she saw was her uncle's crying face as Anti-Venom broke through the doors before she was teleported away. She sobbed as she made her way through the various spider-verses. She knew she would not see her uncle again. This was a one way trip and he used it to save her. He used it so she could go back in time and prevent any of this from happening. He risked his life to save hers and she would never forget that.

To her left, she saw the Parker family standing in their living room. Peter and Sami had been in front of the family as a defense, investigating the portal. Anya took a deep breath.

"Here goes everything." she whispered, stepping through.

* * *

><p><strong>End of story. <strong>


End file.
